Adventure Time Game Creator
Adventure Time: Game Creator is a game based off of Adventure Time.You can create a gam'right|link=File:Ad.jpg'e,or play yours or other people's games.It is the 4th game creator,although the Star Wars:The Clone Wars Game Creator and Batman:The Brave and the Bold Game Creator both got removed. 'Building a Game' Players can build a new game,signed in or not.However,not signed in games cannot be saved.These games are platformers.Players start by picking a blank plate to build on,or the already made ones.Next they do the backround,then picking the characters to play as.All characters have unique abilities,like Jake being able to infinitly jump,or Flame Princess which is immune to lava.After that,the goal is picked.The goal is used as the only way to finish the game.There's just a standered goal where you move into it,a Collect All Gems Goal where the player has to get all the gems in order for the goal to open up.Battle All Enemies Goal requires the player to defeat all of the enemies in order to open the goal.Battle All Enemies and Collect All Gems Goal requires the player to defeat the enemies AND collect all gems to open the goal. Level Design Now here's when the fun stuff happens.Players can design thier game with blocks,pushable blocks,enemies,hazards,items,portal,and envirements. Platforms: Grass block: Can walk on safely but cannot jump through.It can also be used for walls and ceilings. Cloud: A block that moves horizontaly on it's own and can be walked through. Portal: Teleports the player to the assigned place. Bridge: Can be jumped through and walked on. Diamond Platform: A platformed that after walked on,will shortly vanish but reappears.Can be jumped through. Trees: A platform that can be walked on,but disappears every few seconds.It can also be used as a reappearing and disappearing wall.It can be jumped trough when invisable,but can kill the player when inside of it when reappearing. Items: Gems: Is collectable when touched.Does no use but can be used for the Collect All Gems Goal. Orange Potion: A potion when touched,gives the player a special attack when pressing the space bar. Green Potion: A potion when touched,gives the player invincible for a short time.It can not let players run through lava. Barrel: A block that can be pushed but also can be attacked. Crate: Same as the barrel,except won't be destroyed when attacked. Hazards: Lava: When touched,can instantly kill the player.It cannot be walked on,or jumped through. Bats: Launches heat-seeking bats that can kill you in one shot.You can kill the bats,and the bat spawner. Ice Beam: Shoots an ice beam every few seconds.Once placed,it can be rotated. Skeleton: Is an enemy,and can shoot at the player.It can be killed.It can anly stand in one place though. Spider: Is an enemy,and can shoot at the player.It can be killed.Moves on platforms. Enemy Spawner: Constantly spawns enemies every few seconds.The enemies and spawner can be attacked. Environments: Water: Makes players swim and float once in.Players only have a limited time to breath. Air: Players can walk through it normally.Used to erase the water squares. Eraser: Erases stuff. Making Level Design and Sending Game The player is given a decent amount of space to build thier game.All the objects are displayed on the left.The maker can move the player and goal.The maker gets say,a grass block and can place it on the the free space.The can not put an object overlaying the block they just put.After putting the objects and goals,the players MUST playtest them.They have to be able to finish the level with the goal in order to save.If the goal is possible,they are ready to save their game.Players must be logged in to save their game.They select the thumbnail for the game,and the name.They must choose an already made selection of words,instead of typig them.These words do not contain any offensive words or swear words.The player clicks next,and the games gets sent to Cartoon Network.com. Badges This game is the only game creator to have badges.(As of 2014) All the Little People:Worth 150 points.Make games with Finn,Jake,Ice King,Flame Princess,and Marci. End Game: Worth 150 points. Make 4 games using all 4 goal types. Stockpile: Worth 150 points.Collect a power-up and beat a level without using it from someone else's level. Real Power: Worth 150 points.Defeat 5 enemies using a single power-up.(Orange potion) Now You See Me: Worth 150 points.Make a game that only uses disappearing platforms. Game Time!: Worth 100 points. Sumbit your first game. Treasure Chest:Worth 200 points.Collect 1,000 gems over multiple games. Real Hero: Worth 100 points.Beat a game with any character. Death Trap: Worth 100 points.Build a game that uses every hazard. The Power of Destruction: Worth 150 points.Defeat 100 enemies across multiple games. Links http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/adventure-time-game-creator/index.html#swfTop http://help.cartoonnetwork.com/link/portal/5431/5458/ArticleFolder/19/For-Parents http://help.cartoonnetwork.com/link/portal/5431/5458/ArticleFolder/43/Game-Creator Adventure Time Game Creator:Images on Google Adventure Time Game Creator videos on Bing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noKf7PlYMxk Edits Catbatman (talk) 06:08, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Adventure Time Category:Games Category:Game Creator